


Cause Even The Stars, They Burn

by carrotcouple



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Feelings Realization, Pre-Relationship, canon events, hinted background relationship, i have no idea what i'm doing as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcouple/pseuds/carrotcouple
Summary: The mercenary lowered his sword, aiming for Yona’s neck.“No!” Yoon screamed, struggling, ignoring the pain, ignoring everything. He couldn’t let Yona die. “Take my arm! Take my head! Take anything! Just not Yona! Don’t take her from me!”
Relationships: Yona/Yoon | Yun (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	Cause Even The Stars, They Burn

Everything hurt, his face hurt, his body hurt. The stupid mercenaries really hadn’t held back at all. He could barely breathe, it hurt so much. Part of him wanted to just close his eyes and faint, but he couldn’t. He raised his head and looked up. If he was himself from a couple of months ago, he wouldn’t have been in this situation at all, but things had changed. 

Yona had happened. 

Yoon watched as she dashed forward, her small body fast enough to outrun the mercenaries for  _ just a second _ . It was enough. The flames met the firework and Yoon watched as it shot up as Yona was dragged back by her hair. The firework erupted in the night sky and Yoon almost started crying. Shinah must have seen it. He had to. 

“Kill them! Before they arrive!” 

Yoon’s attention was immediately back on Yona. 

That was right, they weren’t out of danger yet. 

One mercenary grabbed Yona by the hair, pulling her up and Yoon struggled, trying to crawl forward to her. She had been put through so much and multiple times during the day Yoon had been terrified he wouldn’t be able to protect her, the way he had promised Hak. He had to get to her, he had to save her. She was important to him!

The mercenary lowered his sword, aiming for Yona’s neck. 

“No!” Yoon screamed, struggling, ignoring the pain, ignoring everything. He couldn’t let Yona die. “Take my arm! Take my head! Take anything! Just not Yona! Don’t take her from me!”

_ Ah. _

_ “I’m leaving her in your care. But, don’t do anything stupid while protecting her.” _

Hak had given him a weird look before they had infiltrated. Yoon had thought it was odd, had felt strangely like Hak had been looking into his very soul. 

_ I’m in love with her. I’m in love with her and she’s about to die _ .

“Stop!” Yoon shouted. The sword flashed and Yoon squeezed his eyes shut, screaming in desperation and grief as tears streamed down his swollen face and he felt dizzy.

_ Thud _ .

Yoon’s eyes snapped open as a gust of wind hit him in the face. 

_ Jaeha _ .

Yoon slumped down. Relief hitting him in waves. Jaeha had come. Yona was going to be alright. He would protect her. The corners of his vision darkened and his eyes slid shut. Yona was alive. He wondered what Iksoo would think if he could see him. Would he be proud? Would he start crying? Would he scold Yoon for being reckless? Would he tell Yoon he was glad Yoon had opened up his heart to people again?

“...on! Yoon!” 

Yoon wearily opened his eyes. 

He was still alive. He could see Jaeha kicking away the mercenaries effortlessly, like they were leaves in the wind. Jaeha was so powerful. 

“Are you OK?” Yona was crying as she looked down at him. 

“...Yona…” Yoon tried to pull himself up, now free from the ropes. 

“You’re bleeding. They really hit you a lot,” Yona cried. The next moment she had pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank goodness! You’re alive!” Yona wailed into his shoulder. 

“Yona…” Yoon felt his nose wrinkle and then he was sobbing. “You’re the one that’s all beaten up, aren’t you?”

_ I can’t protect her! I can’t protect Yona! _

“It was thanks to you that I succeeded!” Yona smiled brightly. “You really are a genius, Yoon!”

_ I’m not a genius. She did all of this by herself. I couldn’t even protect her. She’s the amazing one and she was a sheltered princess until recently. She’s a princess always on the run and I can’t even protect her. _

_ Slam! _

Yoon turned and his heart jumped in his chest as he saw mercenaries from the other boat crossing over. 

“Yona!” Yoon heard Jaeha yell. Jaeha was occupied. 

_ I have to protect her, no matter what. I have to do this, even if it’s all I can do. _

Yoon threw his hand in front of Yona, trying to look bigger and hide her behind him. Yona grabbed his arm, looking like she wanted to push Yoon behind her instead. Before the mercenaries could even approach them, Shinah appeared and cut them down. Yoon sighed in relief, falling back and Yona caught him and then they both shakily got to their feet to meet Shinah. 

Shinah pushed them into a safe spot and Yoon held Yona’s hand tightly, scared that if he let go of her, she would be in danger again. It felt like a miracle that she was still there, that  _ he _ was still there. Shinah went back to fighting and Yoon wracked his mind. If he wanted both of them out of there safely, they had to put an end to the fight as soon as possible. 

He had to find Kumji. He had to put his brain to use. It was the only thing he could do. 

“Jaeha! Shinah! Kumji is probably on that boat!” Yoon shouted, pointing as he helped Yuuri and the girls start to tie up the mercenaries. “Yona, help us tie the men up!” Yoon said. Yoon turned when he didn’t get an answer, terrified for a second that Yona was gone. She was standing still, her eyes wide. “Yona?”

She didn’t answer him, staring at something in the distance. Yoon’s eyes widened. 

“Yona? Yona, are you alright? Does something hurt? Give me a minute, I’ll-” Yoon started, but then Yona jolted, grabbed the bow and quiver of arrows by her feet and dashed towards the helm. “Yona?!”

Yoon quickly finished the knot he was tying and then ran after her. She stood at the highest point and drew the bow in her hands. Yoon stilled. It was like he suddenly couldn’t breathe again. Yona’s eyes were fiery, filled with fierce rage and hate. Standing in front of him was an archer with only one target. Yona took a deep breath and then released the arrow. 

Yoon watched the arrow fly. 

And watched it find it’s target. 

Yona lowered the bow as the first rays of the sun shot over the horizon. 

_ Ah, Iksoo. She shines too brightly. _

* * *

“There you are,” Yoon flinched in the middle of wrapping a bandage. Hak sat himself down next to Yoon, holding a small bottle of alcohol in his hand. Yoon was still jealous that Hak didn’t have a single scratch on him. Was he here to tell Yoon he hadn’t really been able to protect Yona? “You’ve been helping whoever you can see, but have you taken a look at yourself?” Hak asked. 

“I’m fine,” Yoon scoffed. He wasn’t so beat up that he couldn’t work. 

“And yet you made a huge fuss until the Princess sat down to let you look her over,” Hak said, taking a sip of his wine. Yoon pointedly didn’t look at Hak. “Hm, if I recall, I think I told you not to do anything stupid while protecting her.”

“I had no other choice at the time!” Yoon snapped, looking at Hak again. Hak was looking at him knowingly, one eyebrow raised. Yoon looked down at the bandages in his hands again. “You know, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Hak scoffed. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on acting on these feelings. They’re not necessary. And anyways, I can’t do anything for her,” Yoon said. 

“Our success today says otherwise,” Hak said. 

Yoon would like to argue with that, but he was far too tired. They sat there in silence for a bit. 

“Listen,” Hak said. “You’re important to her. But just know she has scars and wounds that haven’t healed yet, alright?” Hak stood up and Yoon looked up at him. 

“Why are you telling me this? What about you?” Yoon asked in confusion. He was so sure Hak was madly in love with Yona. Hak smirked. 

“There is a fiery and pretty person over there who is very drunk. I have to rescue him from the many women who want to marry him,” Hak jerked his thumb in the direction of the ongoing party. 

Yoon blinked in surprise. 

Alright, he hadn’t been expecting that. Hak smiled at Yoon for a moment and Yoon saw it looked sad for a moment. 

“Thunder Beast?” Yoon asked. 

“Take a break soon, Yoon,” Hak said and then walked away, knocking into Yona who wandered over. 

“Ah, Hak, were you here to see Yoon?” Yona asked with a smile. 

“Yeah, I’m going now,” Hak said. 

“Don’t drink too much,” Yona said. 

“I’m going to go save a drunkard,” Hak chuckled and then walked away. Yona walked over to Yoon and he furiously finished the bandaging he was working on. 

“Yoon, you haven’t taken a break, have you?” Yona frowned. 

“Can’t help it. There’s a lot of idiots to take care of,” Yoon said. 

“Hey now,” Yona frowned. “The town doctors are here too. Have you even taken care of yourself?” 

“I’m fin-” Yoon started. 

“No,” Yona said firmly. “Give me the bandages. I’ll help you patch yourself up.”

Yoon laughed. 

“Yona, do you even know how to tie a bandage?” he asked. Yona smiled at him.

“There’s a first time for everything,” she said. She took the bandages from his hands and he kept an eye on her as she started to wrap it around his wrist, her face pinched in concentration. Yoon smiled fondly. “My dear doctor, learn to take care of yourself too,” she said softly. Yoon flushed. 

“You’re worse than I am though, Yona,” he told her. 

“But you’re here to take care of me, aren’t you?” Yona beamed and then made a face as she messed up the bandaging. Yoon felt warmth fill him. How strange, he didn’t know being by the side of someone you loved would be so calming. 

“That’s right,” Yoon said, steadying her hands with his free one. 

“That’s why,” Yona looked up at him, “ _ I’ll _ take care of you.”

“Alright,” Yoon breathed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling the intense need to take canon events and rewrite them with little yoonyona moments lately. So here we are. I was actually just browsing through the Awa arc for a picture of Gigan to use for something and then I saw Yoon and Yona trying to protect each other and how even after Jaeha comes to the rescue, Yoon puts himself in front of Yona. Honestly, hey, I didn't notice that before. Had to write this immediately. Cookie to anyone who guesses who Hak is talking about.


End file.
